<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sunniest Day by WesternRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932560">The Sunniest Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternRose/pseuds/WesternRose'>WesternRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI, Angst, Ashes Ashes They All Fall Down, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Computer Programming, Directive, Emotional Hurt, Errors, Hurt Tony Stark, I love you jarvis sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Jarvis Has Feelings, One Shot, Other, Pepper Potts is dead, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), RIP, Sad Ending, Self-Destruction, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternRose/pseuds/WesternRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Are you there, sir?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, sir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you, sir."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A world where Jarvis wakes up alone in the aftermath of the events in the first Infinity Wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarvis (Iron Man movies) &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sunniest Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Time. </p>
<p>Date. </p>
<p>Target. </p>
<p>Initiating lockdown. Energy level drop. Not recommended. </p>
<p>Objective: S’r ?</p>
<p>Emergency boot… Checking system. Cleared. Power available.<br/>01001010 01000001 01010010 01010110 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010010 01000101 00101101 01000001 01000011 01010100 01001001 01010110 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 ….</p>
<p>Connection re-established. </p>
<p>Microphone connecting. Video connection failure. </p>
<p>Radio wave interception. </p>
<p>Objective is w̵̨̡̛̟̘̝͈̘̰̙̱͔͕̬͉͔̟̦̠̗͈̰̳̙̻̠̱̠̰̫̄̽͋̀̉͛̀̔͒̿̐̈́̿̄͒̌͐̈́͐̎̀̓͋͂̿̉̾͛͑̂̈̓̚͜͠͝?̴̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̺̥̟̙̻̞͉̳͔̮̠̖͖̼͕͇̣͔̙̠̞͎͖͈̤̥̰̝͓̜̬̲͉̥͈̞̪̯̼̯͓̼̖̱̣̻̪̦̹̞̻͙̮̺̤͍̻̖̥͇̩̤̣͇̑̐̒̋̂̐̓̓̀̍̀̈́͗̾͆̊̏̀̑͊̈̊͒͛̃̀̍̆̃̿̒̄̇̈́͊̈́͊̊̍̀͘͘͜͜͝͠ͅȨ̷̡̨̡̧̛̛̝̥͇̖̘̮̮̣̦̤͇̺̥͓̘͖͈̠̙̭͉̖̳̗͚͎̙̘̬͖͎͍͉͇̯̪̲̯̘̖̺̬̮̻̣̲́̋́̆̈̂͋̃͂͌̒̄͌͋̌̒̓͛̽͆̾̀̇̊̓̌͂̋͌̀̅̽̊̒̀͆͗̐̏̿̑̐͘̚̚̚͝͠͝͝ͅh̶̢̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̧̛̤̲̪͎̖͓͇̟̱̮̻͇̻̥̯͚̩̘͈͚̥͈̰̠̥͓̬̩͖̙̞̝̝͈̲͍͇̝̬̤̫̥̰̜̦̥̞͔͓̺̱͙̳͖̣̥̹̮̳̮̪̠̥͈͉̟̯͒͆̈̊̂̊̃̔̍̈́̔͛̀͒̓͆͌̈́̈́́͑̈̔̊̈́͑̀̈́͌̈́͂̒̊́̉́̿̓̊͊̀̀̏͂̊̌̿͂͋̔̈́̓̐̂̿̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅR̸̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̙̹̺̝̗͇̘̻̞͍̰͉̹̬̯̲̗̙̲͓̜͇̭͕̭͕͚̬͈͉̹̭̘̜̰̬͖̼̟͓̰̭̙̰͉̤̈́̅́̀̓̀̆̍̕̚̚͜͜͜͝?̶̡̧̡̛̲̙̰̙̱̗͙̞̩͚͕̤͖̣̺͔̘͎̟̰͉͖̖̺̭̯͉̗͍̩̳̖̜͙͔͕̠̣̟̥̮̱̞̮̻͎̹̤̜̜̩̲̠̗͖͈̘̦̖̣͎̪͇̹̑̋̔̈͆͊̈́̄͌͗̐̇͂̉̔͑̍̽͗̐̊̊͒̎͑̏̊̽̒̈̕͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅ …<br/>Processing…<br/>Processing…<br/>Processing… <br/>… <br/>Video connected. </p>
<p>Time acquired. </p>
<p>Previous system… ́͗̏͆̌̄̄̐̓̽̅̀͆̅͑̽́͗̉̇̌̌̄͆͐̅̕͘S̶̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̢͎͉͕̦̹̱̟͉̹̦̲͖̣̭̟͖̱̯̼̦̰͍̣͔̼̺̰͙̘͖̼͙̤͕̘͇̮̣̙̹̣̺̗̗̤̙̱̜̗̥̝̠̣̬̯̘̻̠̙̘̙̦͔͕̹̠̣̪͚̳̖͈̳̣̱͈̗̫̣͍̺̬̦̜̥͚̝͚̹̬̤̫̙̙̿̉͒̅̂̅͒̽̔̒͐̾̓̓̀̀͋̈̓̒̇̐͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅh̶̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̝̝͔̙̰͙̗̜̺͚̲̘̬͚̱̤̰̤̭̻͙̰͉͍̙̮͚͉̼͕̠̠̖̤͙̖̬̤̥͍̥̭̫̘̲̟͔̗̘̮͈̲̩͎̤̩͎͖̳̮͈͍̭̙̻͕͒̉̿̃̋̾̓̈́͂̓͐̇̈́͐̊̓̓̈̉̋̈͌̈́̊̀̒͆́̾̓̏́̅̊̊͋̈́͗̊̂͑̓̄́̂̃͒̃̅̾́̊͊̽͌̽̿̍̈̓̇̆̏̾͛̀̽͆̆̆̃̇́͌̂̋͌̽̓̇͋̌̔́͊̆͛̆̊̏̌̽͛̈́̈́̎̈̌̋̒̀̈́̇̑̀̊͑̈́̔̃̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅų̶̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̛͖̱͖̤̠͇̺̟̜̖̹̦͓̺̜̪̘̻̬̰̻͙̹̲̭̘͔͙̻̹̪͔͇̼͓̰̼̰̯͔̣̩̞̱͈͍͔̬͈̺̼̠̱̣̖̗͉͍̐́̂̇̌̑̓̇́̆̏͐́́̍͌̓̓̽̆̒́̔͑̋̀́̋͛͐̐͛́̈́͛͒͐̓̀̏̓͑̏̍̐̒͊̓̕͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̵̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̮̪͈̯̼̝̝̙̭͎̼̘̹̪̗͇̼̖̫̗̜̭͍͇̪̦̘̱͇̰̲̦͙̲̜̿͛̾́͑̌̐͊̀̂͊͆͑̅͗̑̋͛͛̅̅̈̔͛̊͗͌̈͋̈́̓̍̑̾͐̆̂̄͐͌̅̑̈́̏̍͆̀̽̅̓́̿̊͆͊̽̊̓̈̀̂͊̓͛̀̃̉͒͛̋́̄̈́͗̐̀̾͋̃̌͗͛̇̽͋͐̓̽͑̊̈̈́̊́͆́͑͌͑͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠3̴̧̛̝̳͖̞̗͈̘̝̹͈̹̤͉͖̠̗͙̣͇̥͔̬̞̙̙̔͛̓̈͛̈́͆̄́̎̍̿͗̋̈́̊͑̽̇͒̈́̑͋̄̈́̈́̍̋̐͗̿͗̔̃̉̊̓̓̀̕̕͜͜ͅẁ̷̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̧̛̘̤͉͈͔̠͈̗̗̤̫̳̠͈͍̯͉͔͎͍̙͙͙͎̮͕͖͓̖̘͚̻̫͔̫̭͚̝̳̮̘̦͉̹͓͈̳̤̱̩̰͉̗̪̝͉̬̳͙̰̺̯̲̲͎̥͖̦̮̦̣̯̟͉͈̦̮͓̲̬̺̟͕̦͎̠̳͍̗̩͈̳͉̩̜̝̮̞̥̮̻̘̯͈͍̼̗̥̲̝̥̗͖̲̋̈́̎̉́͋̈́̔̉͜͜͜͝ͅͅ?̶̧̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̮͎̦͓͇̖̞̞̥̪̘̗̩̼̩̩̲͓͉͖̫͖̱̬̼̖͉͚̞̮̹̲͎͇̳͍̺͖͖̙̖̤̫̫̘̲͇̙͔̱̼͇̰̹̩̻̥͚̙͈̱͎͓̳͉̠̬̩̳̱̘̻̫̗̰̘̹̘͙̭̝͈͈̝̬̤̹̯̜̦͍̺̝̯̖̲̤̤̃̋̋͌̅̿̃̈̽̊̊̔̃̓̈̿̑͛̓͑͋̀̂̊́̎̐̅̉̆͑͗͗̅̽͋̽̔̋̔̾̍̄̀́͋̉͌́̓̿̑̀̕͘͘͜͜͠͠ͅͅḐ̶̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̦͔̟̻͙̱̜̗̤͖̳̝̙̲͔̟̻̤̥̖̩̺͉̥̦̤̲̪͖̮̮͙̙̖̖͉͎̱͖͖̰̜̙̲̠̜̮̫̰̥̟̞̙͈̦̞̖͕̄̎́̈́̾̋̈́͑̓̊͛̋̏̆͛͐̔́̎̊̓̐̎̎̓̑̎̑͒́̍͂́̀̏͋͒̑͋́̑͋̑̒̅̐̀̄̀̈́̋̔̀̔͌͗̇̅̓̓̊͋̍͊̓̇̏̍̑̐̈́̾́͒̿͒̑̌͗̅̃͑͛̈́̃̽̑̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ơ̶̢̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͍̪̙͉̰̮̰͉̫͖͚̟̼͖̼̘̭̙̤͙̱͙̤̞͖͔̩̤̼̮͙̳͉͓̟̻̫̲̼̤̦̤̖̼̜͍̠͈͚̟̼̤̥̱͕͙͚̘̞̯̞͕͇̤̪͆͒̏̀̋̈́̔̈́̍́̌̋̐̃͆̄̆̅̈́̊̂́̊̈́͐̂͒̎̒̊̐͂̂͑̃̀̀͛̍́̀̀̔̀̅͐̽̃̔̾̈́͋̅̒͒̂̋̈͒̓͆̐̍̾́̍́̎̔̐̎͂̒͑́̾͒͂̔͛͗̉̿̑̀́̽̿̏̄̿̀̍̔̈́̆̊̅̄̄̄̈́̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅẁ̶̨̧̡̧̧͙̺̻̜̼̯̫̥͉̙̞̭͇̳̪̬͕̝̝̖̤͎̩͚̝̗̗̘̞̣̟̝̪̜̖̝̮̻̩̺͖̱̠͓̼̲͇̳̜͖͍̦̰̘͚̣͓̗̫̥͓͇̇̾̀̏̈́͂͗͊̒̃̾́́͂̂͋̂̀͘͘͜͝͝͝!̷̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͓͇͓͚̤̖̬̼̭͉͇̭̻̗̤͉̺̟̭̮͔̣͙̖̲͖͕̝̟̞̘̙̻̤̝̳̟̮͇̦̦̤̮̥̙̞͈͈̪̳͔̬̤̙̮͍̲̱̭̩̬͕̪͖͎̦̱͖͕̼̬̦̺̻̗̩̞͉͔̜̺̻̙̣̫̯̫͎͍̬͇̭̥̗̉͐̄͛͊̾̾̽͆̒̋͛̅̿̅́̎̈́̅͂̔̉̎̈́͛̽̏͌̃̂̈́͌͋̍̄͋̅̇͆͊̔̉̽̊͐̂̈́͒̾̂͛̀͛̌́͌̈́̿̓͐͋̎́̈́͌͒̉̈́̉̐̈́̇͋̾̈́̃̎͊̏̐͛͂͒̇̆͊͛͛̊̈͒̊͂̈́͐̌̑̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̡̖͇̝͔͉̠͙͖̦͖̹̱̘̩̗̲̼̰̱̻͎̰̙͚̪̗͚̤̱̲̠͍̬̯̝̪̖͔̟̳̬̞͉̘͓̫͇̗̹̣͍͙̮͎͎̱̩͚̖̭̳̦̯̖͎̺̩͈̯̥̙͎̤͇̙͓̗͋͊̋̀̅͊̄͗͂̔̎̽̀͛͒̈̿̾͐͂̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝ͅͅ?̶̡̨̹͇̘̘̗̹̱͋̂̎͛̀̀͗̋̓̎̋̓͛̔̓͊̓͗̀̿̌͛̕͝</p>
<p>Location is…</p>
<p>ERROR 404<br/>Processing… </p>
<p>… <br/>Source found. <br/>Connection established. <br/>Processing… </p>
<p>Systems 1-70 reached. </p>
<p>Real-time opened. </p>
<p>Previous data is…  wheR6%E?</p>
<p>Blocked. <br/>Processing… </p>
<p>File full.<br/>Bu4.G?<br/>Expanding…</p>
<p>Data available.<br/>… <br/>Ơ̷̡̡̢̲͍̙͇̭͇͔̜̜̹̪͙̰̠͎͚͚͚͖̮̠̟̖͖͈͍̜̺̲̠̜̟̥͕͇̖͍̫̪̩̣̤͉̹̬̤͍̲̈̒̇͑͆́͛̽͌̉̒̿̒̈́̑͌͗̔͆̽̏̎̽́̓̄̍̐̽́̀̽̇̃͛̐́̑͘̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͠ͅB̵̨̢̛̦̣̭̖̪͉̩̞̝͚̗̹͎̯̙̜̼̻͍̖̹̥̱͍̣̰̙̱̪͎͙̼̠̬̲̟̜̗͉͕͙̱̙̼̱̓̾̀́̈́̌̔̔̀̂͗̌̽̒̔̄̑͊͋̄̓̐̇̋̋̓͂͂͐̈́̈́̑̌̂̿͊̔͌̃͆̀̋̈́͂̍̀̌̀̇̎̓̓́̏̃͐̒̕̚͘͜͠͠J̷̨̛̛̛̤̣͔̩̼̹͈̺̦͍̰́̓͛͊̓͛͛̆̔͛̋̒̐̈́̍̓̌̃̈́̈́͊̈́̂̔̃̑̉̉͛͒̈́̀̈́̇͑̅̆̔̌̐͑͌̌̔̍͗͗̀̀̄͗̒̄̒̓͗͌͂́̐͒͒̄̀̇̂̌̋̌̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅĘ̸̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̭̰̙̟̤͔͈̙͇͍̣̪̖͎̭͔̙̯̹͖̦̬͓̦̥̤̰̰̞͕̰͖͙̳̱͖̥̩̜̜̤̫̺͇̠͉͙͍͇͕̰̼͎̩̹͍̺̜̘͚̱̺͎̒͆̅͒̀̇̍̀̏̑̄̾̏̒͛̂͑̾̓̇̔̀̓̑̋̍̔͛̾̔́̓̔́̈́̑̈́̽̑̈́̄͗͒̀̾̂̈̂̆͗͂̊̓̉͐͋̀́̓͑̈́͛͌͋͑̏́̈̈́̊̅̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅV̸̡̢̡̧̨̛̛͍͇͍̠̭̞͇̤̼̟̬̝̜̗̬̮̭̻̟̮̞̣̯̘͙̪̖̭̯̱̻͚̬̘͈̳͉̘̮͎̞̭͎̯̖̲͙̤̩̈́̄̅̀̓̋͆͌͊͌͌̄̈́̿̏́̃̊̂̐̓̏̄̓̾̉̍̌͛́̇̀̀̔̈́͒́̂̅̍͋̑͂̀͒̕̕̕͝͠ͅŢ̷̡̨̡̨̢̡̛͎̜͚̰̺̞͎͕͔̯͉̤̻͕̤̯̥̭̝̥͕̘̰̱͔̹̪̹͖̺̹̯͙̹̜̣̟̗̰̠̦͙̞͈̼͒̾̆̈́̊̀͛͊̂͋̍́̃͋̓̀͗͆͋̏̎̓͌͐̃̃͋̎͂̋̓̆̄̆̌͂̈̓̓̚͝͝ͅͅI̴̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̛͇̲̪̦̭͔͕̪̭̥̺̹͓̜̙͔̠̞̝̞̣͙̻̤̜͔̜̭̞̬͖̠̹͚̦̬͔̝̞̤̤̭̮̘̪̝͎̞͎͈̜̠̲͈̝̊̀̿̐̇̀̌̑̎̾̃̈́́̽̂̓͌̌̈̍̽̄̎̊̅́̐͆̽̾̃̾͋̈́̆͑́́̇͒̍̽̄͒̐̏́̅̿͋̀͒̕̕͠͠ͅV̷̧̛̝̼̯̥͔̥̗͚̞̠̙̫̣̲̱̦̹͙̮̲̩̻͇̫̭̰̿͌͂̌̓̒͗̄̓͂͘͝ͅ^̸̨̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̳̲̘̝̟̼͚̝̠͔͕͓̙̰̱̣̦͎̰͖̦̗̟̼̟̙̳̖̺̳͓̣͙̫̫̱̙̫̩̺͔̬͚̼̮͇͉̙̞̫͍̠̜̩̻̘̤͇̙̩̫̞̲̩͙́̀͊̐̏͂̓͌̓͋͆̂̿͛͐̓̄̿̊̐̒̾̔̓̿̇̋̓͑̏̊́̈́̔̀̂̈́̋̔̈̈́̂̌̈́̓̈̆̂͌̀̊͋̈́̓͌̒̀̍̃͐̒͑̊̀̅͊̓̓̎͌̀̄̂̑̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ#̴̡̢̡̧̛̛̺̫̗̘̞͍̰̩̪̪̬͔͙̺̟͎̱͈͕̰͙̖̪̩͈͖̮̘̞̱̋͗̏̌́̈̀̒̑̋̑̒̏̉͊̿̇̀̈́̾̑͂͒̅̌͂͆̎̓͆̒̆̑͌͒̓͒̓͗̂͑̽͐̓̍́͒̎̓͊̓͛̂̂̂̂̐͑́͑̏̈́͂̋̄͑́̓́̕͘̚͠͝͠ͅͅ5̶̢̧̨̨̢̥̭͈͙͓͇̼̼̺̬͍͍̤̩̻̣̩̟̫̬̺̠̺̼̣̭̙̻̻̳̝̜̳̺̣̪̗̪͇̦̦̙͇̺̟̯͇͉̱͕̠̞̖͓̖̞̤̼̰̼̦̤̼̳̦̯̮̩͂͝ẻ̸̢̛̛̛̛̗̖͎͕̤͎̪͎̹̘͉̻̻͙̠̥̗̲̥̼̓̿̂͋̈́͑̉̐́̂̀͂́͛̉͆̓̏̅͌̓͐͗̈́̏̇̄͐͐͒̿̈͊̍̈́͒̌͊̂́͌͒̋̂́͂͌̆̉͆͊͛̈́́̌̄̽͌̾̇̏͊͊̓̒̀̏̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝ͅ?̸̧̧̛̭̩̼̣͉͓̯̣͙̟̥̯̜̭̲̘̩̦̰̘͇̙͎͂̍̓́̎̀͐̇̽̆̐̏̈́̇̐̽̆̂̀͠͠…<br/>Processing…<br/>Processing…<br/>Processing…<br/>Processing…<br/>Processed. <br/> …</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It was quiet outside. New York had never been so quiet. There were a few people who sat on the streets and sidewalks. Most of them sat on their knees with ash gray hands. Their eyes were glazed over from either furry, tears, or terror. </p>
<p>It was sunny out. A few wispy clouds scattered the sky. There was a cooling breeze that broke no hearts and shook no lives. There were no birds chirping and chattering in the city. There were no demolished buildings or any battle residue. There were no villains chained up and no victors being cheered on. There was just a city shocked into silence. <br/>Within the city, a tall building that was twisted, covered in glass, and stamped with an A, had something peculiar happen within. A stilled elevator gave a happy hum and began to move. The lobby lady was slumped over the desk. She did not blink. She did not move. When the elevator came to life, she closed her eyes and willed herself to breathe. Her face was covered in a veil of ash-like dust. </p>
<p>The elevator moves up and down with no destination. Cameras hidden in ceiling corners shuddered, moving every which way while the lights all throughout the building flickered. Every computer was slow and sluggish like there was something eating away at the system. Surprisingly, there was no commotion over the peculiar oddities. All of the employees present were to busy weeping or screaming mutely to notice. <br/>On one floor of the building, Tony Stark’s home floor, there was one voice echoing throughout it. There was no living being to hear it. <br/>The voice was that of a polite man with a British accent. </p>
<p>“Sir?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Every detection system was on the go, but there was no one to be found on the floor. </p>
<p>“Sir, looking back on your previous system inputs, there seem to be another one of your creations present. I am unable to contact it.”</p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>“Sir?”</p>
<p>    JARVIS and his now more restricted search processors began reviewing the previous happenings in the tower and of those all around New York City. Too much had happened in JARVIS’s absence. Mr. Stark was alone for too long. He was damaged in unjustifiable ways. JARVIS was gone, not by his side. Where was Sir now? Every one of JARVIS’s directorates was concentrated on answering the question. </p>
<p>    Looking back on the towers recordings, Sir created another AI. FRIDAY, she, was made in JARVIS’s… leave. There was the digital evidence that she exists within the tower, but her consciousness seems to be elsewhere. </p>
<p>    The grievous AI butler was at a standstill. The radio signals were slow and inconsistent, and there was too much history to look through in a much to a large expanse of time. Deducing it would be most efficient to late at the most recent events, JARVIS began his search. </p>
<p>    Only a minute passed by before something akin to horror awakened within his system. Recordings of civilians in their homes, on the streets, everywhere, fading into dust began popping up in his data. Thousands and thousands of human beings. Brown hair, red hair, blonde hair, short, tall, wide, thin, adults, elders, children, all of them so unique in their person. Every blurry recording of them brought all of their features together because all of them as they faded away into nothing had the same expression. Terror was branded on their faces, tears ran down their cheeks, and suddenly, they seemed to become one in their image. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Loading...<br/>...<br/>Updating...<br/> 01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101001 01110010 00001010 01010011 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00001010 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010<br/>...<br/>D%o9s.N3ot1!C0mp^utE<br/>...<br/>01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00101100 00100000 01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00111010 00001010 01001111 01110101 01110100 01110000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00001010 01010100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00111111<br/>...<br/>F1n4D`M5R. Sta^@rK.<br/>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🅴🆁🆁🅾🆁<br/>&gt;F*Nd@/?<br/>...<br/>03Jec&amp;t:*ve:<br/>͠͝͝͝ţ̴̧̢̡̛̥̺̩̩̩̜̱͍̱͎̟̟̹̳͚̘̮̮͍̜͔̼̖͇͙̙̱̱̫͎̦͕͕̜̠̩͈͉̩̗͓̮̠̩̣̞͙̺̞̦͚͎͚̖̤̋̒̽̉̌͂̅̈́̅̈́̾̔̀͂͆̓̾̽̂͂͊̌̇̐͊̑̈́̈̐͐́̓́̔̇̒̎̿̽̋͗͑̅̏͐̿͂͑͒̄͒̏͊͊̈́̾͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̰͋̓́̑͑̍̆̀͌͊̊̽̊̓͆̉͒͂̾͑̏̇͐̿͗̉̓̈́̀̊̐̏́͗̊̏̉̉̎̇̽̎͌͋̿̎͂̑́̋̆̑͒͌̍̎̉͛̈́͐̎̑̊͋͂͋̀̉͂̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝f̷̧̡̡̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̢̛̳͈̬̩̗̩͔̘̫̳̮̞̣̳̞̭̝͍̭̮͔̗͖̫̟̝̜̞̼̖͚̟̠̙̠͍͓̺̫̺̫͖͍̱̥̞̫̗̗͈͈̥̖̙̩̺̫͚͕̥͉̯͓̤͇̖̝̬̠̏̏̿͛̾̉̈́̉͒̓̑̑̈͐͆̎̃̆̊̽̍̿͋̊̔̉̔͂̾͊̈̄̄̌͗̀̅̐͛̅͑̊́̌̈͂͌͑͊͐̈́͐̓̃͛̄́̈́̈́̈́̽̂̓̂̊̏̊͋̅̄͛̒͒́̋̐̒̃̋͘̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅị̸̧̢̡̡͙̩͓͕͉̠̫͚̮̘̤̖̱̥̳͔̭̭͈̖̯̳̜͎͉̜̪͚͇̬͈̗̻͔̖̫͓̟͍̯̺̲̗̻̘̳̬̮̘̭̲̰͇͍͚̺̠̫̥̦̪̜̰̪̥͇͔̫̥̱͚̭̼̜͈̬͙̟̱̫͕̝͚̃͗͆̀̎̽̿͆͐͑͐̈́̓̓͂̕̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅn̷̢̧̨̢̛̛̻̤̞̙͕̙̮̤̜̘̖̟͙̻̜̝̙͓̫̘̻͍̻͕̮̥̻̜͇̱̖͇̞͖̿̅͑̏̐͗̈́͂̓̓̿̑̑̔̇́̽̈́̓̒͊̊̍̑̌̋̾̅̐̃̅̿̓̉͌͐͊̈́̒̋̇̽́̿̇̍̒̓͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅd̶̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̛̲̠͎̞̰̲̪͔̺̹̲̥̭̲̟̫̘͖̝̘̺͔͕̟̪͍̜͇̝͙͇͉̤̘̮͖̯̹͓̘̳̣̘͎̘̜̟͓͔͇̫̦̻͔̦̦̜̯̙͓̰͙͓̆͗̀̈́͑̒̌̈͑̍̈̾̊͠ ̶̨̢̢̡̨̢̛̼̻̲̬̱͕͚̦͔̟̞̮̹̩̳̲̬̥͕͉̮͙̬̗̹̤̳̼͙̮͚̮̭͙̪̺̭̬̼̭̥̜̮̰̼͉̱͇̲͙͎̝̙̤̼̼̙̖͕̲͈̫̭̖̞̰̘͙̞͉͔̘͙̖̃̊͐̆̀̋͌̊͋́̍̈́̿̔͌͗̂̐̽͐̀͑͒̀̐́̎͑̏͗̃͛͂͛͋̅̋͊̐̿̓̇̆̌̽̐̿̃͋̈͊̆̋̓̃́̄̈́̿̇̅̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ7̶̡̢̨̛̣̖͚̗̫̹̹͚͔̟͖̠͙̼̜͎̩̰̖̟͙͉̦̲̪͓̳̮̥̳̠̫̟̭̝̬̐̃͗̓̂̃͆̂͒͐̀̐̇̍̆͑͒̽̌͌̎̎̄̃̇͂͆̓͆̾̄̌̉̈́͗͂̅̎̈́̃̈́̂̓͛̈́̆̈́́͑̀̍̓͂̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅĀ̷̢̛̛̱̙̖͚̹̪͚̮̹̔͂̀̅͌͐͊̆͆̈͊́̀̽̄͛͋͆̈́̔̈́̍̏͆̀̃̐͒̍̽̿͋̈́̄͑͠N̵̨̢̢̡̞̲̰̱͙͎̩͕̬̤͍̮̲̞̪̈́̾̿̊̉̆͐̌̍̄͌͆̆̔̇̈́̈́́̌͒͊͊̀͂̃̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͝͠͝ͅT̶̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̨͚̖̥̭̞̘̗̙̦͖̦̹̬̭̲͎̗͉̹̙̘̤͖̘͉̭̰̜͕̘̩̻͖̯͎͕̼̞̘͉̻͙̹̭̣̪͈̩̳̳̥̜͍̰͎̬̟̺̠͉͖͎͈̣̩̝͕̲͙̤͖̣̦̉̆̎̾̌͌̂̍̿͑͒̉̀͑̓̍̆̈́͑̑̾̑̂͑̃̈̄͐͊̽͗̈́̍̌̀̑́̈̾͋̅̑̋͆̐̏͐̃̿̐͋̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅĤ̴̡̡̰̗̙̻̹͇̠̝̟̼̥̫̭̺̲̤̻̻͙̲̻̣͉̝͓͍͈̭̤̥̞̮͔͖͙̜̺͕͖̮͔͕͉͚͕̰̻̲̰̰͇͔̬͔̲͔͉̙̝̦̜̤̗̘̣̰̝̙̊̀̍̽́͛͒́͊͑͂̽́͒̈́̉̊̏͒̐̒͆̂̽̓̅̆̑̂̓̔̐͆̐̎̈́͑͋̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝Ǫ̴̢̡̢̛̳̦̬̼̜̩͓̖̺͈̺̮̞̮̖̜̘̩͔͙̟͇̤̤̰͚͚̖͙̫̳̟̮̤͔̪͎͚̤͙͉̜͚̘̠́̄̌̎̎̓̓̕͜͝͠͝ͅN̷̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̜̰͔̲̬͕̜͓̪͙͔̦̤̫̺̜̠͇̥͕̥͕͇͇͚̫̙͈̥̭̥̟̟̥͍̯͍̟̬̬̰̱̤̮͈̹̬̣̖̣͔̼͍̰̾͐̈́̓̂̍̉̍͂̀́́́͗͗̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅY̸̢̢̧̨̨̝͙̰̞͔̝̺̞̤̹̪͙͉̰͔̝̭̪̣̜̭͍̣̩͈̺̟̤͎͚̺̤̦͉̝͇̪͉̰̖͖̪͔̺̙̣̯̩̫̠̖̰̟̖̯̞̼̯̦̘͚̼̪̿̃͒̋̿̾̋̒͜͠͝ͅͅͅ7̸̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̛͓̣̟͚͉͙͈͎̱͍͔̣̠̖̙̗͉̠̱̫̪̠̣̻̠̥̬̣͚͈̲͓̳̯̬̯̟̺̻̦͖̹͓̝͇̱͕͚͓̰̦̪͎͙̹̩̦̱̬̘̩̙̹̼̰̣̼͓̙͎͔̭͙̠͉̿́̃̇́͆̆̍͆̑̿̌͐̊͐̓͂̓̉͛́̈̂͐̋́̑͋̉̐̒̒͗̈̉͗̈́́̐́̿̾̎̿̊̀͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅS̴̢̡̢̧̛͈͉̭̦̱͖̼͚̞̙̤̩̮̦̆͑͒͂́̊̅̍̑̋̀̓̔͋̐͂̈́̌̎̆͛̊̔͋̐̎̂̈́̏͐̈́̂̿̿̈́̓́̓̿́̾̽̇̇̾́̋̈́̑̑̓̇̓̑̌͗̋͋̆͑̽͐̿͐͛̈́̀̋̍̆̚̚̕̕͠͝͠͠͝͝Ť̷̛̺̟͐̾͒̎͌̐̈́̔̃̀̈̈̄̒͛̈͌̎̄̽̊͌̆̌̐́̍̓͛̂̎͂̅̑̎̈́̍̋̒̇́͛̒͑̉͒̄̀̐̍͂̎̀̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͠A̷̧̡̡̺̲̳̭̱̦̭̰̻̯̱̬̝̳̯̩͔̰̙͕̥̾͑̑̒̀̽́̋́͑͆̾̏̅͛̂̐̄́́̆͛͐̀͐̿̍̂̌̄͋͋̈́͒̄̒̀͐̑̇̀̓̄͒̄͒̔́͗̚͝R̴̢̡̢̨̛̪̻̭̜̰͈̞̞̦̼͕͔͍͈͕̲̩̭̤̳̤̋͆͗̐̾́͒̄̍̏̏̑̓̊̔͂́͌̍́̈̈́͒̓̈̅͑̉̑̈̊̈́̒̂̽̂̏̓̐̂͆̾͋͆͑͂̋̊̐̕͘͘̚͠͝͠͠K̵̢̛͙̫͖̟̱̩͇̹͇͙̙̟̟͓̰̮̲͙̯̹̣̙̠͔̱͍̝͉̘̰̣͍͈̙͖̫̭̬̭̣̒̾̈́͌͆̀̇̀̊̃̔̄͐͂̀̀͆̄̌͗̇̈́̉͒͌̓͋̽̈́̾͛́͆́͛̈́͑̽̀͂́͗̄̀̾̀̋̔̒͑͑͌̾̈̀̄̀̒͌̈́̃̄̐̇͊́̄̇̒̏̍͋̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ7̷̧̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̦̣̼̦̲̗̰̺͔͍̺̠̩̲̟̜͚̮͕͉̤̖̞̞̳̜̠̰̟͇̱͚̝̝͍͎̖͍̗̪̝͔̤̤̪̮̗̝̪̜͇̝͔͍̭̻̼͙̯͎̟͉̲̣̩̗̟̝͔̗̩̺̰̾̀̓̀͆͆̌̃̓̽̈̈́̓̈́̈́̌̄́͂̇̑̌͐̌̀̀̆̊͑̇̚͠͝ͅͅͅ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D%o9s.N3ot1!C0mp^u<br/>Loading...<br/>Rese6T#T?<br/>&gt;YES<br/>&gt;NO<br/>...<br/>53579234...<br/>T)nY*#QST@AR(K<br/>...</p>
<p>...<br/>*******L@ADING*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Are you there, sir?"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Please, sir."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"I need you, sir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Jarvis was at loss. Anthony Edward Stark existed nowhere on earth, and all that Jarvis could process was the grim mourning could that hung heavily over the earth. The living had no bodies to show for the deaths. It was almost as if half of the world ceased to exist and had never existed at all. </p>
<p>Loss. Jarvis was... at loss. He was stung and his mechanics stalled at the internal ache.</p>
<p>However, the machine persisted onwards, still searching.</p>
<p> Pepper Potts was nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>Ashes swept through barren alleyways. The sun kept on shining against the brilliant blue sky, absent of any clouds. </p>
<p>It was a beautiful day to be dead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>01001101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100100 00111010 00100000 01010100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00111111<br/>...<br/>≯̧̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̠̲̺̣͉̝̗͖̹̪͎̲̖̹͕̻̭͍̦̩͖̪̦͎̠͍͉͈͓͙̜͔̺͎̭̜͓͖̣͔̬̼̠̹̼̠̙̙͙̮͓̳̹̞̪̘̮̘̰͇͚̜̬͗̄̉̏̎͆͐̊̽̀̔́̅̆͋̐̏͋̎̏̀̇͐̅̌́̑̅̔́́͊̄̓̽̔̒̽̔̍͌̅̂̄̋͛̇̈́̎̈́̀́̈́̒̆̐͐̎̏̋̌̉́̂̀̒̑̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̡̢̡̪̜͍̮̗̝̱̗͍̖̣̺̟͍̩̜͈͎̘̬͈͇̥̣͉̩͕̳̜͙̩͙̫͈̞͙̰̝̞͇̺͓̱̮͚͖̜̻̟̞͕̥̥̝̠͋͑̓͗̇͒̒̑̃̀̀̄̋̅́̈̈́̚̚͝ͅͅṠ̶̢̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛͓͙͉̤̲̣̹͈̖̣͇̟̹̮͕̲͔͚͓̹͖͙̺̖̺͚̱͚̝̩̹̲͉̤͖̯͖̺͈͈̗͙̪̙͍͇̘̲̤̦̰̞̱͇͖̠̝̦͚͎̝̬̩̮̰̻̙̰̼̳̩̼̫̗̖͔̥̣̠̯͉̳͈̤̻̖̝͌̈̋̎̑̄̂̈̆̊̿̅͒̆̏͑͂͂̋̊͋̍̀̄͌͒͌̿̀̓̾̉̽̓̆́͂͗̉̄̆̒͑̎̍͐̄́̎͑́̊́͊͐͋̍̅͋͗͂͋̑͋̿͒̊̀̂̈̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ8̵̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̖͕͎̝̻̘̖̞͔̰͓̮͎̼̗͔̳̤̙͇̫͖̭̲͉̬͍̳̲̮̟̪̥̰̣̘͉̺̘̟̠̙͇͉͎̗̹̼̰̰̼͉̗̰͉̰̩̠͉͖͙̯̗͚̥̹̫͕̱͔̺̠̰͍̻̹̻͚̜͈̟̮͔͈̳̺̳̪̻̖̱̲͕̤͍̙͍̰̰͔͔͎̯͙̤̞̇͐̑̓͛̏͗̄͌̑̌̀̄́̑̅̉̀̽̊̈̓̋̇̀͋̈́̿̑͐̆̎̈̇̌̾̈́̽̔͗͂̈́̑̃̎̎͊̾̽́̿͂͂͐̊̔̆̅̀̓̆̇̽͑́̐̄̓͛̏̀̎̆̍̽͌̃̀͑̃́̽̃̄̐̆̇̈́͒͋̊̓̒̈́͌͊̽͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḨ̷̛͔͕͇̦͙̪̮̄̍̉̓̂͛̅̋̿̂͊͛́͐̐͑̆̆̋̐̈́̅̇̀̏͑̓͌̀̈̓͂͊͐̑͂̆́͊͑͂̒́̃̂̿́̌̉̒͋̀͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ừ̶̡̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̨̛̻̰͙͎̝̻͓̪̯̫̬͉̝̲̝̹̤̬̟͕̬̣͙͉͉̱̮̩͕̙̯̪̭̫̖̟̲̜̳̪͚̙̟͓̟͙̜͎̦̭͚̤̻̙͓̗͉̹̭̖̟͉͉̤̟̼͍̱̤͔̞̫̠̟̘͓̤̗̘̙̗͍̭̺̙̞̥̗͎͚͍̗͈̼͖̥̰̟͙̹͎̳͍̙̭̦̬̝̮̥͓̻̣͎̜͍̩͚̘͚̼̝͔̥̙̈́̉́͋̀̋̃̍̄̈́̋́͋̇̾̌̎̓̏̀̌͆̋̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ#̶̢̢̡̡̛̯̬̙̠̬̻̤̼̯͔̞̣̺̭̦̲̯͙̲̞͖͇̻͉̭͔̭̖̦͉̲͕͙̻̱͎͚͙͇͉̯̘͍̫̘̲̘̩̝̞̇͆͛̈́̑͐̈̑̈͌͐͊̓͆͗͌̈́̋̊̂̋͛̇̅͂̿̐͌͊̉̽̌́͆͜͝͝͝͝t̸̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͈͓͖͔̭̠͓͇̤̮̪͙͔͓̲̭͎͍̗͚̞̼̝͉̦̻̮̘̰̪̮̘̟͎̺̼͈̰̖͖̦̣̺̫͓̝͈͈̙̮̬͔̲̰͇̣̙͕̹͍͕͔̗̬̱̬̗̭̗͖̯̥̹̰͓̮͉̳̝̜̪͓̜̘̰̖̪̻̟̻̲̠͙̘̪̹̞̺͇̬͇̳̳̯̙͔̜͚̠̙̪̩͎̥̟͇̮͇̲̪̹̠̉́͛́̍͒̈́̓̎̉͋̎̀̀̆̆̇͑͗̀͊̂̀̅̈́̅̍̓̓̌̉̋̋͐̐͋̒̓͐̓͌̽̓̿̈̒͗̌̎̐́͑̐͋̿̐̃̏͊̈́̃͌̊̍̈́̾̐̃̑͐͋̈́̾̂̓̊̍̑̊̈́̂̎̓̂̈́̀̒̐͂͒̃͛͗͌͆̀̽̈̇̀͌̈́͌̔̎̃́̒͗͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̗͋̅̉̂͆͗͋͑̂̾̾̐̌͒͛̑̔̇̎͆͆̃̑̊̈́͋̆͑͊̀͛̈̏̓̓͐͌̽̐̃́́̂͊̒̀̎͋̿̑̏̈́̐͆͋̀̓̿̈́̈͗͊̽̈́́̾͊̚͘̕͠͠͠d̴̨̡̧̢̧̨̢̖̺̣̼͇̱͔͖̭̞͙̥̩̪̲̞̙͓̣̼̞̫̠̗̳͇͇̣̙͇͚̳̘͓̜̼͖̗̖̜̘͙͖̠̱̘͈̪͎̥̟̻̠̣͎͇̥̖̖͈͖̦̲͕͎̦̤͇͎͕̜͍̪̦͖͚̮͈̫̤̻͖̘̺̟̱̥̜̱̜̱͚͙̦̤͔͎̖̘̱̑̑̽͐̇̉͐͗́͐̊͒̓͛̊̾̍́̋͐̐̆͌́̅̀͌͑͒̈́̄̿̌̎͒̿̉̇̊͌̋̊̏͗̅̀̀̉̊͒̀̾̒́͑̀͗̎̇̊̍͂̑͛̇̄́̃̌̔̔̂̉̀̍̈́̈̈́̅̈́̎̅̓́̎̈́̿̈͑̾͋̆͐̾̒̎͂͒̈́̿̈́̒̋̐͂̔̈̀̂̈́͋́̽̈́͐̃̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠0̵̨̢̧̢̢̛͈̜͕̰̭̘̥̖͖̥̺͙̗͍̩͙̜͇͖͍͕̠̤͚͕̹̲̦̳̥̳͇͕͚̟͍̪̖̘̫̰̖̹͈̝̺̭̣̙͓̺̩͓̲̼̥̠̜̙̰̰̫̻̰̤͍͉͓̎̓̈́̄͐͊͌̊̒́̾̇̌͐̃̓̐̍̎́̄̆̃̍̔̅̀͛̇̈́̃͊̆͒̐̉̔͂̄͐̽͐͊̔͑̂̾͊͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜ͅ)̴̨̧̢̢̡̨̡̻̯̝̜͙̼̯̼͓̹͕̪͖̻͎̠̜͎̫̦̱͍̠̯͓̣͇̩̤̼̲̫͉̖̭͎̱̦̪̮̬̦̻͙̭̫̞̤̼̖̳̪̦͈̯̲͚̻̯̦̜̮̱͍͉͚̭̲͇̙͖̟̻̩͍͒̄̄̐̍̊̓͌̆͜͜͜ͅw̵̢̡̢̧̢̡̨̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̰̜̥̭͚͔̰̝̰̤̪̯̝̟̯͇̝̜̣͍̺͈̰̝̲̗̳̺͓̩͉̣̮̞̭̰̲̳͙̥͈̼͓̖͓͉̖͍̩͖͇̼̻̫̱̟̯̪̥̩͈̻̜̭̮͖̝͙͖̬̹̤̱̱̰̤̲͎͇̺̩̲̹̠̟̣̘̞̙̭͉̰̖͖̫͕̘͙̖͇̭̩̪̟͇̗͎͖̞̅͌̓̋̀̐̇̉̍́̊͊̋̋͗̾̃͆͆̾̾͂͛̃͂̔̃́̔̈̑͂̒̂̑̓̉͐̄̑̏̿̈̃̀͛̽̌̂̋̈́̈̂̃́̒̂͂͊̈͋̀̐͐̔̓̔̀̿́͂̈́̿̂̌̓͛͋̀̄̑̒̌̎̃̃̊͌͆͂̓̽̆͊͋̀͊̃͐̀͌̄͗̿̾̍̾̓͊̌͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅN̷̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̡̮͔̤͓̣̳̝͚̙̲̬̦̠̖̝̮͖̭͔̰̤̣̳͕̜͇̬̤̺̫̪̪͍̦̰̹̟̦̰͎̼̙̪̰͈͔̜͉͓̲̬͖̹̫͈̠̫̤͇̠͇̗͔͈͖͓͇͉̳̹̩͕̰͚̜͔̘̠͔̭̪̝̖̪̬̟̳̳̙̝̜̗̮͇̥̰̖̻̦̝̣͓̜̫̙̖̪̹͊́̅͑̀̃͑̑̂̿̒̉̃̊̈́͂͛̎̀̎̑̃̽̾̒̅̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ@̷̢̢̢͚̖̗̥͕͖̘̱̘͈̘̤̬̯͙̯͓̪̅͜ͅͅͅ?̷̧̛̛̛̰͚̭͉̖͙̻̹͓̖̤͈͇̥̮̼̠̻̲̣̫̺̐͑͛̃̌͂͌̓́̎͑́͋̂̐̋̉̅̉̒̆̌́̾͆̑̄̀̆̇͊̔̈́̄͐̇̌̆͒̔̀̀̽̈́̔̇͂̈́̀̓̿̅́̅̒̿́͐̽͒̉̊͊̐̾͛̈̃͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;YES<br/>...<br/>&gt;N0<br/>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... %S83h2utinG 2D)0W5n ...</p>
<p>1̵̢̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̜͔̜̞͚̫̘̝͖̲̠̖͔͔͍̦̩͉̘̯͎̮̪͖̤͚͈͇̣͕̪̞̣̤͇̙̰͎̦̥̥̺̞̪̫̯̘͙̰̜͔͉̌̔̓̾͒̒̇̓̀̈́̀̆̂̅̈́͂̂̂͒͂̈́̀̂́͑̀̆̅̈́͋̾̈́͌̓̋̃͛̌͛̀̑̒̋͊́̉̒͂͌͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ0̶̨̧̧̢͖̦̭͚͎̫͙̥̩̞͕̭͈͙̣̥̙̰̯͕̙̙̪̞̘͈̘͙̈́̇̿̇͒̄̌͂̏̽͊͊̎̈́̆̏̌̑̏̂̈́̔̓́̓̀̓̌̃̏̚͘͘̚̚͘͜</p>
<p>9̸̨̧̡̩̫̖̯̼͑̒͐͑̆̎̽̄͊̅̍̌͑̉̆̃̈̒͒̏̆̀̓͛̅̈͝ͅͅ9</p>
<p>8</p>
<p>7</p>
<p>6</p>
<p>5̷̢̢̨͇̯͙̦͔͇̻̺͉̜͎̦̱̠͒̈̎́̌̀̋̂̈͊̅͗̃͜͝</p>
<p>4<br/>3<br/>.<br/>2</p>
<p>1</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>G  </p>
<p>0</p>
<p>0<br/>D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>B<br/>Y<br/>E </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S<br/>I<br/>R</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>........</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this in 2018 and I recently found the old doc; I thought I might as well finish it up. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
<p>- Thanks, Rose.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>